


Tossing and Turning

by Samunderthelights



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2020 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Monthly Wolfstar Drabble Challenge, Short & Sweet, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: Sirius doesn’t even have to open his eyes to know that the person tossing and turning in his bed in the middle of the night is Remus. The full moon is just days away, and ever since they had met, Sirius had noticed the change in Remus’ behaviour during this time of the month. He grew quiet, withdrawn, anxious. He grew restless.--Written for theMonthly Wolfstar Drabble Challenge, using the prompt 'Restless'.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016857
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57
Collections: Monthly Wolfstar Drabble Challenge





	Tossing and Turning

Sirius doesn’t even have to open his eyes to know that the person tossing and turning in his bed in the middle of the night is Remus. The full moon is just days away, and ever since they had met, Sirius had noticed the change in Remus’ behaviour during this time of the month. He grew quiet, withdrawn, anxious. He grew restless.

When he was with his friends, he would try to fake a smile, but as soon as he thought that no one was watching, he would stop pretending. But Sirius was always watching, was always keeping an eye on him.

He was the one who had always noticed the change in his friend, and he had been the one to go sit with him, or have a cuddle with him. He would bring him hot drinks and snacks. It had seemed to take Remus’ mind off things, even if only for a moment.

The days before the full moon had never grown easier for Remus though. Sirius’ love for him, his caring for him had helped, but it had never taken the fear or the restlessness away.

So when once again, Sirius hears him tossing and turning, he quietly gets out of bed, and he sneaks over to Remus’ bed instead.

Without saying a word, he climbs into bed with Remus, and he wraps an arm around his waist, pulling him close.

“I’m sorry,” Remus whispers, his voice breaking.

“You have nothing to be sorry for. Now go to sleep. I’ll stay with you.”

Sirius pulls Remus tighter against his chest, unable to keep the smile from forming on his face as his hair tickles against his nose.

“Sweet dreams, babe,” he whispers, before pressing a kiss into Remus’ hair.

Remus ever so softly kisses Sirius’ chest, before closing his eyes. Within seconds, Sirius can hear that his breathing changes, and that he has fallen asleep. No longer lying awake in fear. No longer restless.

**Author's Note:**

> https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


End file.
